Typically, signaling systems for emergency vehicles include a plurality of signaling devices such as a siren/speaker and visual indicators such as rotating and flashing lights and auxiliary lights such as take-down lights, alley lights and headlight flashers. Different combinations of these devices are simultaneously operated in order to create signaling patterns of different types. Each signaling pattern is usually designed for use in a particular category of emergency situation. For example, when a vehicle employing such a system is stopped on the side of the road to assist a disabled vehicle, operation of only the flashing lights might be appropriate. When pursuing a vehicle, maximum signaling is required and other visual indicators and a siren may be added to the flashing lights. A non-pursuit-type emergency may call for the visual indicators, but no siren.
One method by which the different signaling patterns or sequences can be produced is by connecting all of the different signaling devices into a common controller or power supply. For example, strobe lights are a common visual indicator used in emergency signaling systems. Strobe lights can be configured as stand-alone units, with each strobe light including the necessary electronics to display a particular flash sequence or pattern. Alternatively, multiple strobe lights can be connected to a central power supply or controller, which allows for programming of different flash sequences or patterns across the multiple strobe lights.
However, as each signaling device must be connected to the common power supply or controller via a respective cable, the cable management issues associated with such systems can make them more difficult and time consuming to install. Moreover, the common power supply or controller is often installed in the trunk of the emergency vehicle making it susceptible to being hit and damaged by objects shifting or objects carelessly placed in the trunk. This can lead to failure of one or more of the signaling devices if, for example, the respective cables become disengaged from the power supply or controller.